Reverse
by Mettlei
Summary: It was hard to tell who was dominating who in the end. graphic yaoi. Pwp, one-shot. Pein/Hidan, Hidan/Pein.


_Warnings: Graphic Yaoi...non-con...kind of...sort of. Humiliation. Domination. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I make no money of this fanfiction._

_Parings: PeinxHidan. HidanxPein._

_An: just a short thing with no meaning. This is not lovey dovey...just so you know. And it gets dirty...perverse._

_...Reverse..._

Hidan scowled walking for Pein's office/bedroom, he had just came back from a mission and he had just got out of the shower thinking that surely he deserves some rest... but no, Pein apparently needed something. So Hidan pulled his black sweat pants on, neglected his shirt as usual and strode down the dark hallways to meet his glorious leader.

Pein better have a good reason, because Hidan surely wasn't in a good mood.

He knocked on the door two times sharply. "It's Hidan." He shouted and flinched when the door banged open revealing... a shirtless Pein. Okay...

"What the fuck you want? I've just returned from a mission." he said not liking Pein's smirk one bit.

"Come in, Hidan..."

He did go inside.

"Want to sit down?" Pein asked and to Hidan's horror the leader put the hand on his naked back leading him for the bed...

"I'd rather sit on the chair..." he blabbed jerking his back lamely to get the hand off, it stayed in place. Even more when he was by the bed the hand moved to his naked chest pushing him down on the bed, he still didn't like Pein's smirk, the orange head leaned closer.

"Bed will suit better for what I have planned."

Hidan grimaced, so he was next on Pein's little sex list... Inwardly He smirked relaxing a bit he balanced himself on his hands leaning back and watched his leader lean down over him till hot lips brushed on his.

"It will be for the best if you don't resist."

Of course...

He stood up pushing on Pein's chest lightly to do that. He knew Pein is ready to overpower him if he would try to get away.

"Yeah so... you want to get naked or what?" he resisted the smirk tugging at his lips seeing Pein's dumbfounded expression, he pulled his sweat pants off, standing before Pein absolutely naked and err... absolutely not hard.

Pein gave him another surprised look but then pulled the pants off... Hidan's violet eyes slid over the manly body, the fine muscles, the orange hair the piercings and dear Jashin a slight pinkish blush... Pein was also well endowed, big actually...

"Get on the bed..."it was an order from Pein, the hell he could actually see Pein is into this... Pein wanted _him_ of all people to be _submissive... _

He did get on the bed mussing to himself should he stick his ass up for Pein like a well behaved bitch, it almost made him chuckle but he restrained himself and laid on his back even as much as managing to make his eyes a bit sultry for his leader's enjoyment.

Pein got on the bed as well, or more like crawled on the bed like some sort of predator... Hidan was a healthy guy so he felt his limp organ twitch interested.

He felt awkward and a bit tense when Pein actually attacked him like some sort of sex fiend grabbing on his platinum hair and diving in his neck biting... physical pain turned him on didn't matter who inflicted.

He heard himself gasp when the leader without a hassle grabbed on his erection squeezing to the point where people without a love for pain would whimper and squeak and yelp, he however grunted in pleasure and Pein caught on starting to pump him mercilessly.

Throwing his head back on the pillows and groaning he realised that Pein won't be one of those to go slow, that was a good thing... He felt Pein's erection rub against his tight and gasped when Pein's other hand grabbed on his jaw and then Pein was biting on his lower lip, harshly, drawing blood.

The feeling was too good to resist.

"Good and hard now, eh?"

Hearing that he opened his eyes and looked down between their bodies Yes he was good and hard now. So was Pein.

When Pein laid on the back he knew he's screwed.

"Now get down there and suck."

Hidan kneeled up on the bed on Pein's side looking into the greyish blue eyes.

"Don't think I want to."

As planned, hearing that Pein sat right up, the face angry. He received a harsh slap on his cheek which stung pretty damn hard and that way aroused him further. His eyes stayed on Pein when the leader grabbed his face and pulled it forward till Pein's breath played on his parted lips.

"You might not want to, but you will!"

Hidan gasped receiving a similar slap on his other cheek, mussing about the fact that now he probably did look like a flushed bitch, he grunted when Pein's fingers entangled in his hair surely messing up his combed back hairdo. The rough treatment however worked, Pein was a sick bastard who loved to humiliate...

"Open your mouth, and show me how good you can suck." with that said he was forcefully pushed down to face Pein's engorged shaft, pre-come already leaking out of it. obviously Pein got off from his partners unwillingness, might as well turn-on Pein beyond belief then.

He squirmed and tried to pull away even as much as emitting a small whining sound of protest, he praised himself he didn't know he can do that. It made Pein pull on his hair murderously and that however left Hidan gasping for air with his mouth parted, his own arousal twitched and throbbed, the pain was divine.

He wondered if he would bite on the pink flesh before his face would Pein beat him... that would be ecstasy.

Pein however was growling now when he still refused to open his mouth, the hard cock brushed on his lips and cheeks smearing the pre-come over his face.

"Suck!"

"Fuck yo-..." his mistake... when he opened his mouth Pein pushed him down hard... forcing the erection in his mouth deeply... Hidan growled trying to push away but Pein apparently was stronger. And now Pein was groaning and using his hair as a handle pushing him further down and then pulling him up just to push him down harder than before.

"Haah...ahh... good, now suck... _suck_ and I won't make you swallow."

Realising that his squirming only turned Pein on further he kept squirming and then growled starting to suck, truth be told, he didn't want to swallow.

His violet eyes widened when he sucked and Pein bucked the hips up fiercely pushing the hard man flesh in his throat making him squirm for real now. The hand in his hair never relaxed.

"Mhh... ahh you see, you do know how to suck...mhh, Hidan... you make a lovely bitch."

All right... it kind of pissed him off but it kind of turned him on...

Pein was pushing him down and pulling him up now fast, his jaw protesting and his throat burning, Hidan growled and cursed inwardly all through, when Pein pulled him back, he licked his lips only to be yanked up on his knees by his hair.

"Such a perfect slut." Pein husked now running the thumb over his wet lower lip, since Pein was busy watching his lips the leader didn't see the purplish eyes narrowed... evilly so.

"You enjoyed a hard cock, didn't you Hidan, hm? Rubbing on your throat eh? Mh, I would just love to cum all over your face...but I have a better place for that, don't I?" Pein smirked looking in his eyes before the leader kneeled up never taking the hand out of his hair. He was harshly jerked forward on his hands.

"Now be a good boy and stick your ass up for me."

Balancing himself on all fours he cursed under his nose when the bastard spanked his ass, now this is where he really blushed, he ignored it though simply clenching his jaw.

Pein grunted behind him and he felt the erection rub on his ass cheeks.

"Not bad..." Pein growled out pressing the tip of the cock on his hole.

Hidan's jaw clenched further.

And then the leader unceremoniously pushed into him, all the way.

Hidan didn't think anything at that moment, his mind clouded by hot white flashes of ecstasy... the pain almost set him over the edge right then and when Pein started to thrust into him there was no way to keep silent...

he was leaking with pre-come and by all that was holy to him he wanted to come just like that... feeling the pain as the hard flesh glided in and out of him roughly...it was Hidan's own luck that he had a twisted pleasure of pain.

Strong hands were grabbing on his ass cheeks squeezing them harshly as Pein thrust hard and roughly, by luck or skill hitting his sweet spot, causing a groan after groan escape his sore throat. It felt too good for him, the pain combined with the sheer ecstasy, he was so close...

Pein's hand fisting his hair, pulling on them as the man started to bang into him like a madman... the pain was fierce he gasped quietly as he came, his seed splashing on the bed sheets in thick ropes...

Pein behind him was grabbing on his hips and slammed in for few more times before he heard the man shout his name, he felt the hot liquid in him and then leaking out of him.

Pein collapsed on his back making his legs and arms to give out as he collapsed in one big heap with his leader.

"T-that's right... I knew... you would get off of pain..." Pein mumbled far too breathlessly. Hidan though that this was over too quick.

"Mind to get the fuck off of me now?" He growled out.

"Watch your tongue..." Pein murmured weakly and didn't move a muscle. Hidan... well Hidan was getting hard. He pushed up hearing a low groan from Pein as the flaccid length slid out of him when he rolled the limp body off.

Grinning Hidan easily grabbed Pein's wrists and using the fact that the bastard was laying on his stomach he pinned those wrists on the bed above Pein's head.

"W-what are you... don't dare! Hidan!"

Holding Pein down with one hand he pumped himself into full hardness with the other looking at Pein's ass while he did. "Yea that's right _bitch_ squirm... I'll show you how a real _hard dick_ feels like..." he said feeling Pein flinch at his words.

"Hidan no! I'm your leader...!" Pein struggled and really did squirm as Hidan pressed his erections tip at Pein's unprepared entrance.

"Oh don't give me that shit Pein!" but he took mercy and wetted his fingers before he roughly prepared the probably virgin entrance with them. Pein was snarling insults and trashing under him and Hidan was afraid to lose the control when Pein would regain full strength so he made it quick and as soon as the pretty pink pucker was loosened he pushed his cock inside, just like Pein had done with him just moments ago.

Pein groaned, Hidan looking down saw blood trickling down the abused hole as his big length stretched it beyond limits. And just like Pein he didn't stop to let the man adjust, he started thrusting roughly.

It appeared he wasn't the only masochist here.

"Nnn fuck... Hidan..."

"What's the matter _Pein_, like it? " Hidan husked out snapping his hips forward harder till he heard squishy sounds coming from the hole created by the blood and his own pre-come, it made the perfect lubricant.

"No... I don't..." he would have believed Pein's denial if Pein wouldn't be shaking all through and pushing back unto his cock, helping to fuck the sore ass.

Hidan took deep breaths to calm himself and grabbed on Pein's orange hair roughly, never stopping his wild pace like Pein didn't stop the wild moans and groans.

Hidan's ear was on Pein's ear as he carried on. "...I think you like it Pein, listen to your moans...yeah you're enjoying." with that said Hidan's pace got animalistic and the hand in Pein's hair was surely pulling some out. He heard Pein whimper, sob and make many other sounds to his enjoyment.

"Fucking good.!" Hidan for the finals spanked Pein's backside so hard that he was sure the mark won't disappear any time soon, he was tempted to laugh like a maniac when it apparently set Pein off, but he didn't laugh he was too busy with cumming himself as Pein's lower muscles tensed around his cock, forcing him to spill it all out into Pein, he watched it leak out while he was still in there.

Releasing Pein's hair and pulling out he grabbed a sheet wiping himself off... the front and the back.

Scowling he threw the sheet on the floor.

Going for the door he turned back. "We should repeat it sometime."

With that said he left... grinning like a demon...

...

After Hidan left Pein managed to turn on his back without whimpering in pain...

He really should have known better than to fuck with Hidan...

He winced, his ass hurt...

But yeah, they should repeat it sometime...

...

_An: I know... it was weird x.x but let me know what you think of it, please?_

_Meti..._


End file.
